ndukesfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Oahu
Chris McLean takes 22 brand new teens to a exotic island in Hawaii, called Oahu. They will be staying in an nice hotel, called the Volcano Inn. The Horrifying Clams will be placed on one side of the hallway, and The Adorable Dolphins will be placed on the other. They will have to compete in challenge such as hiking up a deady volcano, building sand castles, solving a mystery, and trivia contests. The team that loses must go to the Smoothie Ceremony of Losers, and the inhabitant that doesn't recieve a strawberry smoothie will be eliminated, and be forced to do the Hula Dance of Shame, and leave off of the Volcano-Flinger of Losers. Characters Staff Chris McLean- The Host with the Most Chef Hatchet - The Crappy Cook Sherri- The Rude Intern Jose- The Hispanic Intern Contestants Anabel, The Gossip Cato, The Strong Strategist Christian, The Rich Boy Clayton, The Teen Heartthrob Clove, The Short, Strong Jerk Edmond, The British Prince Erik, The Lovable Goof Frenchie, The Unlucky Guy Jacoby, The Kind Jock Ludacris, The Obnoxious Rapper Marissa, The Uptight Jerk Marvel, The Arrogant Athlete Mockingjay, The Lethal Girl Oriana, The Attractive Ditz Peeta, The Down to Earth Guy Rain, The Hippie Sammy, The Goth Serena, The Sweet Model ShaRaun, The Ghetto Girl Sheila, The Bad Girl Stefano, The Charming Strategist Yetta, The Secretive Girl Chapters Chapter 1 - Aloha, Oahu! Chris McLean hops into the camera shot and smiles, "Welcome back! Chris McLean here, hoping all of America and Canada are tuning in right now! Last season, Cameron beat out Lightning for the million dollar prize! And they thought they're done! Well, they are, but still." The camera shows last season's contestants on a yacht driving by. "Yo Chris, since we're staying in a hotel this time, I don't have to cook, right?" says Chef, smiling. "I'd also like to mention Chef is back on the show as the cook!" says Chris. "What?! Ugh, you said you weren't gonna make me do anything this time, that we're on vacation." says Chef. "I'm on vacation, while you're going to be helping out at the Volcano Inn!" says Chris. "And best of all, we've got new interns, and some returning contestants as interns." "Yo Bridgette, toss me some salami? We gotta keep this stupid hotel up and running!" says LeShawna. "Okay, sorry!" says Bridgette, tossing a cold stick of salami into LeShawna's face. Chef and Chris walk into the hotel, with a familiar face standing at the front desk, "Ugh, can I go back to my hotel room yet?" "No Noah, you need to wait until the end of the episode, along with the rest of the competitors." says Chris. "Ya know, we you said we'd be involved in the series again, I thought you meant we'd be competing again, so I renewed my contract, big, big mistake." says Noah. "You're telling me," says Gwen, "I've had to give Heather and Sierra massages for the past week." "Enough whining you two, the first contestant has arrived!" says Chris, shoving Sierra into the door. "Take it away, doorwoman." "Thanks Chris," says Sierra, "I just wish Cody was here." "Well, he was gonna come back, but um, he kinda knew you were gonna be here." says Chris. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO," Sierra screams, "how could he not wanna see me again!" "Sierra, chill out!" Noah says, "You whining about Cody won't solve anything." "Enough of you guys, time to meet our new batch of contestants!" says Chris, cueing the first limo. The first limo pulls up, and a boy with blonde hair steps out. He smiles deviously at Bridgette. "Cato, hey!" says Chris. "Sup Chris?" Cato says, "I'm looking forward to flaunting my strength, which by the way is killer. Rock hard muscles... and rock hard..." "Blab." Gwen interrupts. Cato rips off his shirt, "These are muscles." "And you're supposed to be?" A girl with pink hair asks. "A contestant, duh." Cato replies. "So am I, I'm Sammy." Sammy says, throwing her bags on a chair next to her. "You're a contestant? Ha Chris, you might as well give the million bucks already!" Cato haughtily says. "You'll go down in this game early, along with your irritating ego." Sammy assures. "You'll be lucky to make it past episode one." Cato says, flexing his muscles. "This is the first episode, like Chris will have an elimination this episode." Sammy retorts. "Time to meet our third contestant!" Chris says. Another limo skids to a halt. A short boy with wide-eyes hops out. "Cameron, you're back!?" Chris gasps. "No, my name is Frenchie." Frenchie grimly says. "But you're a guy." says Cato, "That bites big-time bro." Chapter 2 - Fighting Lava With Humans Chapter 3 - The Drama Games Chapter 4 - Cross Me Chapter 5 - The MOCKING Dead Chapter 6 - Always Say Never Chapter 7 - Oahu's Next Top Model Chapter 8 - Beauties and the Beast Chapter 9 - Mickey D's Chapter 10 - The Showjan War Chapter 11 - The Lunch Bunch Chapter 12 - The Switch Chapter 13 - Good Luck Frenchie Chapter 14 - Dancing On Mars Chapter 15 - BACKstabbers Chapter 16 - Truth or Share Chapter 17 - Kats & Dawgs Chapter 18 - The Celebrity Manhunt Losers Special - 2nd Edition Chapter 19 - And Then There Were Six Chapter 20 - MutANT Animal Planet Chapter 21 - The Satisfactory Three Chapter 22 - The Finale Countdown : The Gossip vs. The Goth Arrival Order #Cato #Sammy #Frenchie #Clove #Peeta #Marissa #Sheila #Ludacris #Marvel #Serena #Mockingjay #Christian #Erik #Yetta #ShaRaun #Rain #Anabel #Oriana #Jacoby #Stefano #Edmond #Clayton Elimination Table